


Spider..who?

by Iron_Daddy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: #BoycottSony, #SaveSpiderman, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Light Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Time issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but like everyone?, forgot how to tag tbh, idek, me trying to get my head around the fact spidey isnt in mcu anymore, never cleared up, probs stone shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iron_Daddy/pseuds/Iron_Daddy
Summary: Tony wakes up one morning to find nobody knows who Peter is, nobody remembers Spiderman, nobody recalls the vigilante who helped stop Thanos- Nobody recalls the energetic avenger-in-training at all, except Tony.What the fuck is happening??///AKA. Sony and Disney being assholes and taking Spiderman from his home: The MCU and me writing about everyone in MCU forgetting Spidey bc that's our reality now.





	Spider..who?

**Author's Note:**

> The ending implies whatever caused everyone else to forget Spidey finally starts taking over Tony hence he doesn't think it's weird he knows specifics he shouldn't know. Ie what May looks like or Peters birthday and shit. 
> 
> Also
> 
> fuck sony and fuck disney and fuck the world without mcu spidey i am ready to riot in the streets bitches unless we get our son back right fucking now. #BoycottSony #SaveSpiderman

Tony woke with a splitting headache, which honestly wasn’t the most uncommon thing, he’d woken up to a fair share of hangovers so waking up and feeling like crap was nothing new really.

Still, he managed to check the time, bleary eyes picking up a bold 11:40 on the clock and woah holy shit when was the last time he slept that late?

He stumbled up and out of bed, grabbing the nearest hoodie he could find to counter the chilly air.

Fuck Winter.

It sucked.

Finally though, starting to feel a little more awake, he staggered down to the nearest coffee machine, coincidentally in the common room.

The only one there is Sam, whose sat reading something on his phone by the looks of things. Tony doesn’t initiate the conversation so Sam did. 

“You look like shit.”

“Gee, Thanks.” Tony grumbled in response, waiting for the dispenser to just give him his damn coffee already.

Silence fills the air for a moment until Tony’s coffee is ready, he takes it and moves to leave, pausing only briefly.

“You haven’t seen Pete anywhere have you?” Tony asks, wanting to hash out some of the finer details regarding a suit upgrade they’d discussed a couple of days ago.

“Who?” Sam asks, eyebrow raise that causes Tony’s face to scrunch up in confusion.

“Pete, y’know, the kid who destroys you at Mario Kart at least twice a week while hung upside down?”

“Tony have you hit your head or something?”

“What?”

“I don’t even know anyone called Pete.”

Tony paused, remaining silent before sighing out loud and leaving. If Sam wanted to be a dick then so be it.

He left and passed Clint further down the hall.

“Hey Katniss, have you seen Pete anywhere this morning?”

“Who?”

“The Spiderkid?”

“What?”

“Peter Parker.” Tony was getting annoyed, was everyone in on this little joke? Where was Peter hiding. Was he going to jump out and make some pop reference-

“Tony, I don’t know anyone called that.” Clint shook his head as if Tony had asked a stupid qustion and left Tony alone in the corridor.

“Fri?” He asked, waiting for the AI to respond, as he continued to make his way down to his lab. 

“Yep Boss?” 

“Can you tell me where Pete is at the moment?” Tony asked, finally reaching his lab, quickly scanning himself in.

“Who, Sir?”

“Pete, Spiderkid-” Tony expanded finally getting into the lab only to stop dead in his track, cup falling from his grip and smashing onto the floor, coffee splashing at his bare feet-

“I have no-one on record under that name Boss.”

And Tony couldn’t speak because the Iron Spider that usually stood proudly in the corner of his lab was gone, the web shooters he’d left on his desk vanished too, he’d had a growing stack of blueprints open that were now blank and-

“Wh-What did you just say Fri-”

“I know no one of that name, Boss.”

“Fri- Search for all records on Peter Parker, from Queens, born 2001, August 10th.”

Friday was silent for a moment while she searched, giving Tony the chance to register he’d spilt coffee all over his floor and his feet were stinging from the splashes of the hot coffee. 

He kicked the broken glass into a pile, still barefoot but not really fussed, mind preoccupied.

“I have one match.”

“Great, so where is-”

“He’s deceased, Boss.”

And Tony couldn’t breathe. What the fuck?

“Wh- Expand.”

“One Peter Benjamin Parker, born August 10th 2001, died May 12th, 2007 after an air carrier crashed into the atlantic, other victims include, Richard Parker, Mary Parker-”

“Stop, stop-” Tony ordered, silencing Friday.

What the fuck was going on.

Was this some kind of sick joke?

“All three members of the Parker family to perish are buried in Calvary Cemetery, Queens, NY.” Friday added and Tony was into an Ironman suit and out of the building quicker than he could even say Ironman.

The flight didn’t last long, and landing in a cemetery in broad daylight caused some attention he didn’t want, but it was hardly a priority in his mind. Instead he tapped onto the glasses.

“Which direction Fri?” He mumbled to the AI who gave him instructions, leading him to one of the corners of the cemetery.

_ ‘Peter B. Parker _

_ August 10th 2001 - May 12th 2007 _

_ Beloved Son and Nephew.’ _

The gravestone was old, it was worn down, crumbling in one corner, a small bouquet of flowers rested against the headstone, slightly browned petals, obviously having been there a while. 

What the fuck was happening.

He backed up and fled just as quick as he got there, flying over NY.

“Fri call Pepper.”

The call connected instantly.

“What have you done now?” She asked, with a knowing sigh.

“Pepper- tell me you remember him-” Tony breathed, he could feel a panic attack incoming, he needed to land and he needed to land right now.

As fate would have it, he landed near where Peter’s Aunt lived.

“Who? Tony what’s going on-” Pepper asked with concern clear in her voice.

“Peter- Pete- tell me you remember him?”

“Who? Tony what are you talking about? Are you drunk?” Pepper asked, picking up on Tony’s frantic tone.

“No- No- Pepper you have to remember him-”

“Tony get yourself sober and quick, you have a board meeting in three hours.” 

She hung up.

What the fuck was happening? Tony could hardly breathe as he made his way in the general direction of the Parkers flat, knocking on the door, and then knocking again with more force when it wasn’t answered straight away.

The guy who answered wasn’t someone Tony knew.

“T-Tony Stark?” He asked, eyes wide, when he heard the familiar voice of May Parker call from further in the flat.

“Who is it?” She asked, footsteps heard before she appeared beside the man.

“Tony Stark is at our door- Ben-” She mumbled in shock and the name sparked something in Tony. This was Ben Parker who’d died six months before Tony met Peter. What was happening- 

“Is he here?” Tony asked frantically.

“Who? What?”

Tony barged in, ignoring the protests from Ben and May who followed on his heels quick, Tony storming through the apartment and into what was once Peter’s room. Now it seemed to be a mix between storage and an office. Dusty boxes filled up most of the room bar a desk in the corner, housing a crappy model of PC, paperwork strewn across the surface, free of dust and clearly used. Where was Peter’s room- What-

“Sir, you may be Tony Stark but you are still breaking in and if you don’t leave I’m calling the police.” Ben declared and Tony stared at him with wide eyes.

“But- where’s Peter-”

Both adults froze before May’s face turned angry, something Tony hadn’t seen of the other except when she’d found out Peter was Spiderman and had laid into the billionaire something crazy.

“Don’t you dare mention his name, get out right now-” She snapped.

What-

“Please. I will call the police if you don’t leave right now.”

And Tony knew the look of loss if he ever saw it and it was clearly plastered on the face of the Parker couple.

He left silently, door slammed shut behind him, vaguely able to hear when May started to sob and shout.

“Am- Am I going crazy?” He asked himself, Friday’s unhelpful input returning.

“You do seem to be… of an unstable disposition today, Boss. You’ve made several claims or queries about someone whose been deceased for nearly 15 years.”

  


And Tony sighed. 

Maybe he’d had too much to drink, or maybe he’d finally started to lose it. 

Whatever the case, maybe he really was imagining things.

Who even was Peter Parker anyway.

Maybe Tony just made him up, subconsciously saw something in passing about his death and made up some big fantastical nonsense? 

  


“Sorry Fri. I guess I was just being a little crazy- You can take down the info on Parker.”

“It’s no worried Boss. I’m just glad you’ve seen sense.” She joked, taking down Peter’s info from the glasses screens.

“How about I get to that board meeting before Pepper goes all fiery demon on me again.” Tony suggested to himself and Friday made a joking agreement, suit forming once more around the man who took off once more, back to the compound, all thoughts of Peter forgotten, after all, the kid had just been his imagination, right?

**Author's Note:**

> okay but in all seriousness the only reality in which im okay in taking peter out of mcu would be if you're giving him to the xmen universe so he can team up with deadpool or to the fantastic four universe bc im a slut for Johnny and Peter interaction.


End file.
